Como rescatar ángeles del infierno
by LilyDarkBlack
Summary: Tras el internamiento de Lucius en Azkaban, una inesperada visita llega a la mansión Black... sus intenciones son nobles, pero Narcissa no está dispuesta a aceptarlas... SPOILERS DE HBP.


¡Hola a todos¡Feliz año nuevo! jejejeje Bueno, ante todo, debo decir que esto es la respuesta a un reto de los Story-Weavers, aunque no sé si será exactamente lo que se esperaba que escribiera, en mi defensa debo decir que lo he intentado.

**Advertencias:** Rating por sexo explícito, e incesto. SPOILERS DE HARRY POTTER AND THE HALF-BLOOD PRINCE. SPOILERS DE INOCENCIA MORTAL. Sí, sí, mi otro fic.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen. Los escenarios no me pertenecen. Todo pertenece a la genial J.K. Rowling, y a la Warner Bros. Esta vez, ni siquiera la idea principal me pertenece. (ya he dicho que es la respuesta a un reto)

Los cuatro versos que aparecen al principio en cursiva, sí son míos, pertenecen a uno de mis últimos poemas, llamado Ángel del infierno. También debo decir que pensaba dejar el fic aquí, pero si me lo pide mucha gente, tal vez haga una continuación. es que me gusta la última frase como final. xDDD

Lily

_

* * *

_

_Ángel marchito de alas taciturnas,_

_De sombras embestidas por el silencio del olvido, _

_Andando a través de sombras nocturnas producidas por el terror de la muerte, _

_Anda hasta que el doloroso pasado llame a las puertas de tu refugio retirado. _

**Ana Gázquez**

**Como rescatar ángeles del infierno**

Noche de perros, con la lluvia repiqueteando en los amplios ventanales de una oscura mansión, refugio de los restos que Lucius dejó tras su encarcelamiento, noche de viejos recuerdos y dolorosos pasados sacados a la luz.

Narcissa Black estaba en la biblioteca de la mansión Malfoy, desde que Lucius fue condenado a cadena perpetua en Azkaban, el verano anterior a ese frío invierno de deseos congelados, no había vuelto a hacerse llamar por su apellido de casada. Ahora era simplemente Black. Negra como la misma noche, lo único que quedaba en su casa eran un chiquillo engreído y un centenar de elfos domésticos, aliviados por la ausencia de aquel que los maltrataba.

Pasaba las páginas de los libros con desgana, como si ya no pudieran decirle nada, como si el respetuoso silencio que se había instalado en la casa, les afectara también a ellos. Rasgó deliberadamente una de las páginas de un antiguo tratado sobre artes oscuras.

La puerta de la amplia biblioteca se abrió con un chirrido mal disimulado. Su único hijo apareció por ella. Mierda. La había vuelto a encontrar con la botella del vodka más caro de la colección de Lucius.

-Madre- dijo el muchacho, con cierto temor en el rostro- no vuelva a beber, por favor.

Narcissa observó a su hijo con desprecio. Su rostro no había cambiado desde que era apenas un crío, exceptuando las profusas ojeras que poblaban sus ojos. Claro que Narcissa se daba cuenta de que la casa se derrumbaba, sin Lucius, el orgullo Malfoy que tanto les había costado forjar, desaparecía.

-Draco, hijo, no seas impertinente- dijo simplemente la mujer, escupiendo cada una de sus palabras, como si haciendo sentir mal a su hijo pudieran compartir el mismo dolor.

-¿Qué quieres?- preguntó con desgana.

-Tiene visita, madre.

Narcissa dejó la botella a un lado, gracias a esto, porque al ver a la mujer que apareció en el umbral, se le habría resbalado de las manos, sin remedio.

Su hermana Andrómeda, pues no era otra la visitante, la miró con sus ojos oscuros, desde su perfecto mundo.

-¡Andrómeda!- exclamó la mujer con sarcasmo- que sorpresa tan... inquietante ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

Andrómeda no respondió inmediatamente, viendo que no iba a ser invitada a sentarse, buscó ella misma con la mirada donde descansar después de su larga travesía hasta la mansión de los Malfoy. Estaba empapada. El agua goteaba desde las puntas de sus cabellos, dándole una apariencia desastrosa.

-No es una visita de cortesía, Narcissa- dijo a la más joven de los Black- he venido para hablarte de Sirius.

Los ojos de la mujer se abrieron por la sorpresa.

-¿De Sirius?- inquirió, escéptica- ¿Y qué crees que me pueda interesar a mí de ese maldito traidor?

Encontrando asiento por fin, Andrómeda sacó un cigarrillo de su bolso y lo encendió, con parsimonia, estudiando cada uno de sus movimientos hasta llevar el maldito vicio a sus labios. Fumar era una costumbre muggle que había adquirido desde que empezó a salir con su ahora marido, Ted Tonks.

Luego miró a Narcissa, largamente, deteniéndose en cada uno de los rincones de su cuerpo, con mirada escrutadora y embelesada. Quien no la hubiera conocido en su adolescencia, podría pensar que su belleza no había variado un ápice desde que era una adolescente. Andrómeda sabía que se equivocaba. A los dieciocho años, Narcissa era de una belleza angelical, capaz de competir con la misma Venus. Ahora, sus cabellos, de un rubio ceniciento teñido, no inspirarían a nadie más que a su estúpido marido, un hombre tan orgulloso que nunca había sido capaz de valorar lo que poseía en su propia casa. Porque Narcissa, Andrómeda estaba segura, amaba a su marido como el primer día.

-Creo que podría interesarte su futuro como servidor de ese sucio asesino al que llamáis Lord oscuro- dijo al fin.

Narcissa soltó una carcajada escéptica.

-Ese maldito traidor¿Servidor del Lord? Venga, no me hagas reír, Andrómeda.

Andrómeda dio una larga calada a su cigarrillo y prosiguió:

-Supongo que sabes que nuestra querida hermana Bellatrix lo hizo caer por el _arcus averni_.

-¿El _arcus averni_?- volvió a interrogar Narcissa- ¿Te refieres a ese arco mugriento del departamento de misterios?

-El mismo. Veo que no conoces su historia...

-¿Su... historia?

Andrómeda suspiró y empezó a relatar la historia del _arcus averni_, historia que sólo conocían unos pocos, por ser un secreto protegido por el mismo Lord Voldemort:

-_Arcus averni_, significa arco de los infiernos, es una puerta de comunicación directa con el mismo infierno... o al menos, lo era... porque tu querido Lord la embrujó... ahora, y tras pasar una breve estancia en el infierno, Sirius se transformará en un Inferi, condenado a proteger el horcrux del medallón de Slytherin... quizá para siempre... – escrutó a su hermana con sus ojos grises- supongo que sabes lo que es un Inferi¿No?

- Un muerto viviente- repuso Narcissa, mecánicamente, como si respondiera a una pregunta formulada en clase por su profesor- al servicio del Lord... –la voz de la mujer, descendió hasta hacerse casi inaudible.

Narcissa se sumió en sus recuerdos adolescentes como si las palabras de Andrómeda hubieran sido una llave. Una llave que abría sus odiados recuerdos, vanos intentos de olvido, que ahora acudían a su mente en oleadas. Incontrolables:

Sirius acercándose con cautela a su cuarto, sumido en la penumbra nocturna, y amparado por el silencio de la casa, Sirius lamiendo sus senos, henchidos de furia y deseo... Sirius penetrándola firmemente, casi con rudeza. Sirius poniendo una mano sobre sus labios, para que los gemidos que salían de ellos, fueran fríamente silenciados. Su propia mano, acariciando el torso desnudo de su primo, besando la carne que quedaba oculta a la vista por las convenciones sociales. Pidiéndole más, más, y siempre más. No habría querido que él detuviera sus caricias nunca. Sirius la llevaba al límite del deseo, a veces sentía que era imposible contener tanto placer dentro de un solo cuerpo. Estaba llegando muy lejos, pero no había vuelta atrás, entre suspiros infinitos, la pasión ascendía en lujuriosas espirales. A veces, tenía que morderse los labios para no gritar de placer. A él no le habría importado que hubiera sido cualquier otra la que gimiera en su cama, embestía a Narcissa con penetraciones maquinalmente aprendidas. Repetidas hasta la saciedad. Jadeaba en su oído, provocando en ella un placer indescriptible, lujurioso... incestuoso. Pero no le importaba quién fuera ella. A ella tampoco. Lo que sentía por él era pura atracción física. Y ambos lo sabían.

Narcissa esbozó una sonrisa y observó a su hermana.

-Sería una lástima- dijo- la verdad es que el cabrón follaba realmente bien.

Andrómeda alzó una ceja, escéptica.

-No sabía que también se acostaba contigo- replicó.

-¿También?

-Vamos, Narcisa, no me digas que creías ser la única... Sirius se acostó contigo, conmigo y con Bellatrix.

-¿Ah, sí?- la mirada de Narcissa demostraba completa incredulidad.

-Claro- reiteró su hermana- a su madre le hubiera encantado que se hubiera casado con una de nosotras... así que nos probó a todas... y no se quedó con ninguna. Sólo para terminar de volver loca a su madre.

-¿Y no te molestó?- volvió a preguntar Narcissa, pensando en lo puritana que era su hermana en el tema del sexo.

-En su día sí, pero ya ha pasado mucho tiempo desde aquello- lo dijo como si eso zanjara la cuestión, con una seguridad aplastante en cada una de sus palabras.

Narcissa recordó de pronto de lo que estaban hablando y preguntó:

-¿Cómo sabes lo de los horcruxes y la historia del _arcus averni_?

-Ah... bueno, eso... Broderick me contó la historia del arco...

-¿Te refieres al inefable Bode, el que trabaja en el departamento de misterios?

-El mismo- repuso Andrómeda.

-Y...- empezó Narcissa, casi temiendo escuchar la respuesta-el asunto de los horcruxes...

Andrómeda tomó aire hondamente, como si pensara aspirar todo el aire de la habitación y expulsarlo en un sólo soplido.

-Eso me lo contó Regulus...

-¡Vaya! El pequeño traidor de la familia... aparte de tu querido ángel del infierno, por supuesto, parece que la familia Black estaba destinada a tener el mayor número de traidores a la sangre de toda la historia.

Rió sarcástica su propio chiste y prosiguió:

¿Y qué esperas que haga yo por Sirius?

-Yo... yo pensaba que podríamos sacarlo de allí...

-Ni lo sueñes, Andrómeda.

-Pero... ¿Es que no te importa lo que le ocurra? Es tu primo... y además te has acostado con él...

Narcissa lanzó una carcajada irónica, tan pronunciada, que Andrómeda temió que la oyeran en todos los alrededores.

-¿De verdad creías que por un par de polvos me iba a arriesgar a desafiar al Lord? Que ilusa eres, Andrómeda...

-Tienes razón- admitió ella- sólo creía que el ingreso de tu marido en Azkaban te habría abierto los ojos... Lord Voldemort no mueve un dedo por sus siervos, sólo son para él hombres y mujeres que han escogido idolatrarlo como un ser superior, sólo eximen sus pecados, y no importa tener cien o doscientos, mientras le sean fieles. Tú propio hijo sólo es uno más entre todos ellos, ocultan su vergüenza entre máscaras blancas, y todos acabarán muertos; no lo dudes ni por un instante...-espetó Andrómeda, mientras se levantaba del sillón encurtido en piel roja, en el que se había sentado minutos antes y se dirigía hacia la puerta.

Sirius jadeando sobre su cuerpo desnudo... Sirius lamiendo los rincones ocultos de su sexo... Sirius hundiendo su miembro erecto en el túnel oscuro de sus placeres prohibidos... su primo sobre ella, enredados al amanecer como serpientes enroscadas en los lujuriosos designios del sexo... noches de ansias desatadas, acalladas tras una poderosa mano de dedos malintencionados, recorriendo todo su cuerpo como si fuera una prolongación del suyo propio... Sirius instándola a que dejara a Lucius... Sirius llevándola a un orgasmo tras otro, entre oleadas de placer infinito... en la noche, siempre en la noche... amaba la noche, le gustaba cuando lamía los colores del mundo, a la vez que sus cuerpos, haciéndolos desaparecer bajo su negro manto infernal... en la noche, siempre sumidos en la noche... era en la noche cuando las sombras bordeaban los cuerpos con sensualidad infinita, ocultando sus imperfecciones, pálidas a la tibia luz de la luna. Sirius pidiéndole que se vieran una noche más... sólo una maldita noche más... Sirius escapándose de casa, sin imaginar siquiera que lo que Lucius le hacía no podía compararse con las caricias prohibidas de su primo, casi infernales, arrancando suspiros de la carne dormida... Lucius ni siquiera se atrevería a creer lo que Sirius provocaba con un simple roce de sus dedos, indagando los rincones sedientos de su cuerpo...

-¡Andrómeda!- exclamó Narcissa, antes de que su hermana atravesara la puerta de la biblioteca- hay una manera... podemos atravesar las aguas de la cueva, donde está el medallón... pero Bellatrix no debe saber nada...

Andrómeda sonrió ampliamente.

-No te preocupes, será nuestro secreto...


End file.
